prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Perro Aguayo, Jr.
|birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico |death_date = |death_place = Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico |resides = |billed = |trainer = El Gran Cochisse Perro Aguayo, Sr. |debut = June 18, 1995 |retired = }} Pedro Aguayo Ramírez (July 23, 1979 – March 21, 2015) was a Mexican professional wrestler and promoter who achieved fame in lucha libre as Perro Aguayo Jr. or El Hijo del Perro Aguayo ("The Son of Perro Aguayo") He was the real-life son of lucha libre legend Perro Aguayo and not a storyline "Junior". Aguayo was best known as the leader of the Los Perros del Mal stable, which he started in Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in mid-2004. The stable became a significant draw in Mexican professional wrestling, peaking during Aguayo's storyline rivalries with Místico and Héctor Garza. In October 2008, Aguayo left CMLL to start his own independent professional wrestling promotion Perros del Mal Producciones, built around members of his Los Perros del Mal stable. In June 2010, Aguayo returned to Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) after a seven-year absence to start an invasion storyline involving his stable. Aguayo died on March 21, 2015, after suffering an in-ring injury during a match. Personal life Pedro Aguayo Ramírez was born on July 23, 1979 in Mexico City, Mexico, son of Pedro Aguayo Damián, a Luchador, or professional wrestlier known under the ring name Perro Aguayo. His uncle, Jesús Ramirez Angel, was better known under the name Ídolo and his cousins competed as Ídolo I and Ídolo II. Aguayo's cousing works as "Pepe Aguayo", inspired by Perro Sr. Professional wrestling career Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (1995–2003) Debuting professionally at the age of 15, Aguayo started out wrestling established veterans who could bring the best out of him in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). He teamed with his father semi-regularly and the pair won the Mexican National Tag Team Championship on two occasions defeating the teams of Fuerza Guerrera/Mosco de la Merced and El Cobarde II/El Cobarde Jr. to win the championships. He worked his first major shown on June 18, 1995 when he faced and lost to Juventud Guerrera as part of TripleManía III-B. Aguayo, Jr. formed a team of all juniors, Los Junior Atomicos, including Blue Demon Jr., La Parka II and Máscara Sagrada Jr., which actually only included on biological son (Aguayo). The four defeated Charly Manson, May Flowers, Nygma and El Picudo to win the Mexican National Atómicos Championship during a show in Jalisco. Five months later they lost the championship to Los Vipers (Histeria II, Maniaco, Mosco de la Merced and Psicosis) at the 1999 Verano de Escándalo show. After Los Junior Atómicos disbanded Aguayo began teaming regularly with Héctor Garza, engaging in a four-way storyline feud with Heavy Metal and Latin Lover. These four competed in various tag and four-way matches throughout the lengthy feud. One of the hightlights of the storyline was Heavy Metal being shaved bald after losing a four way Steel Cage match on the 2001 Guerra de Titanes show when Garza pinned Heavy Metal. Later on Latin Lover would defeat Garza in another Luchas de Apuestas, or bet match. Aguayo and Garza defeated Los Vipers (Abismo Negro and Electroshock to win the Mexican National Tag Team Championship. The duo held the title for 61 days before losing it to Pirata Morgan and El Texano. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (2003–2008) In May 2003, Aguayo jumped from AAA to Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). He was initially brought in as a technico to team with Negro Casas against Los Guerreros del Infierno. Aguayo, however, did not receive the expected positive reactions from the crowd, and CMLL decided to turn him heel by having him win a tournament for a shot at Atlantis' Michinoku Pro Wrestling Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Championship. He won the tournament over heels, but they were popular heels like Dr. Wagner Jr. and Rey Bucanero, who had made their name in CMLL, so by the time he met the babyface Atlantis for the title, he was seen as a heel by the fans. The title challenge was unsuccessful, but Aguayo was quickly put into a program with Los Capos with the story being he was getting revenge on Universo 2000 for ending his father's career. During this feud, Shocker's popular Los Guapos group backed Aguayo and he became a face again. The feud continued through the winter and into 2004 and was ended when Aguayo and El Terrible (a member of Los Guapos) defeated Cien Caras and Máscara Año 2000 in a double hair vs. hair match at the 2004 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas show. During the spring, Aguayo once again backed up Negro Casas and Shocker in their feud with Pierroth Jr., Vampiro Canadiense and Tarzan Boy. The two groups went at it in trios, singles, and tag matches before they were put in the annual "Cage of Death" match where the last two men in the cage, regardless of which team they are on, face each other in a hair vs. hair match. The heel trio escaped early and Shocker made a quick exit as well. Aguayo and Casas faced each other and Perro pinned Casas, winning his hair. Tensions began to rise between Casas and Aguayo, and when Héctor Garza jumped to CMLL in July, Aguayo ditched Casas and joined him. After turning heel again, he took part in the Leyenda de Plata tournament, an annual tournament in the honor of lucha libre legend El Santo. After securing his place in the semifinals, Aguayo interfered in Negro Casas' match with Atlantis, costing Casas the bout and allowing Atlantis to advance. After defeating Atlantis in the semifinals, Aguayo faced the previous year's winner, Felino, for the trophy. After winning the match, El Hijo del Santo came to the ring to award the trophy to Aguayo. Aguayo said he did not want the trophy and smashed it, claiming that Santo wasn't nearly the legend that Perro Aguayo Sr. was. The angle was hot and played off the feud the original Santo and Perro Aguayo had during the 1970s. Due to El Hijo del Santo's short tour with CMLL, the feud was rushed towards an indecisive singles match. The closest thing to closure for the feud was a trios match at the CMLL 71st Anniversary Show where the team of Hijo de Perro Aguayo, Hèctor Garza and El Terrible (soon to be named La Furia del Norte) defeated Hijo del Santo, Negro Casas and Shocker. After that match, Santo focused more on his program with Averno and Los Guerreros del Infierno and Aguayo set his sights on Casas. Aguayo lost to Casas in a match for the 71st Anniversary show trophy and the feud cooled down from there. In November of that year, Aguayo reheated his feud with Los Capos by teaming frequently with Vampiro and Pierroth Jr. who were also feuding with Los Capos at the time. At the year-end show, he had another singles match with Universo 2000 which led to Aguayo's father running in and making the save. In February 2005, Perro Aguayo Sr. announced his return to wrestling for one match where he would team with his son against Cien Caras and Máscara Año 2000 in a double hair vs. hair match. Aguayo and son won the match, billed as Cien Caras' retirement match in the main event of the 2005 Homenaje a Dos Leyendas show. Soon after the match, La Familia de Tijuana (Halloween, Damián 666), and Aguayo decided to start a new faction, Los Perros del Mal ("The Bad Dogs"). Soon, the group would consist of Aguayo, La Familia, La Furia del Norte, Blue Demon Jr., Pierroth Jr. and Pierroth's storyline sons. The group took on many rivals, including Negro Casas, Felino, Heavy Metal (who had just jumped from AAA), Máscara Mágica, Universo 2000 and Aguayo's new focus, the rising star Místico who had defeated him in a main event singles match. The two agreed to a hair vs. mask match, but no date was announced. Los Perros del Mal faced off against their rivals in the 2005 "Cage of Death" match where Damián 666 took the hair of Máscara Mágica. On May 5, 2006, Aguayo was defeated by Rayo de Jalisco Jr. and El Canek in a three-way match for the IWRG Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship in Nezahualcoyotl. Aguayo's final major feud in CMLL was with Héctor Garza, which culminated in a Hair vs. Hair match on March 21, 2008, at Homenaje a Dos Leyendas, where Aguayo picked up the win following a low blow. Los Perros del Mal (2008–2015) Aguayo left CMLL in October 2008, along with fellow Los Perros del Mal members, Damián 666 and Mr. Águila to start his own promotion called Perros del Mal Producciones. The debut show took place on December 7, 2008 in Mexico City running opposed to his former employer, CMLL. On the show Aguayo tagged with Cibernético and Dr. Wagner Jr. to face L.A. Park, Olímpico and Headhunter A. Aguayo's team was victorious. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2010–2015) On June 6, 2010, at TripleMania XVIII, Aguayo returned to AAA to lead Perros del Mals invasion of the promotion. The group quickly aligned themselves with Konnan and Dorian Roldan's La Legión Extranjera, La Milicia and Los Maniacos to form La Sociedad. On August 14 at Verano de Escandalo El Hijo del Perro Aguayo wrestled his first major match for AAA since his return, when he, L.A. Park and Damián 666 defeated El Mesías, Cibernético and La Parka in a six-man tag team match, when Perro pinned Mesías. On October 1 at Héroes Inmortales IV El Mesías defeated Perro in a singles match. Afterwards, Aguayo suffered a knee injury that would reportedly sideline him for the rest of the year. However, he ended up making a surprise appearance on December 5 during the main event of Guerra de Titanes, helping Damián 666, Halloween and X-Fly hand Los Psycho Circus their first ever loss in steel cage weapons match. On March 18, 2011, at Rey de Reyes, Aguayo represented Los Perros in an eight-man tag team match, where he, Damián 666, Halloween and Super Crazy defeated Potencia Mundial (Dr. Wagner Jr. and Los Psycho Circus), after Aguayo pinned Wagner with La Lanza, following a chair shot. On April 8, Aguayo underwent emergency surgery to remove a golf ball-sized tumor from his stomach.During the surgery Aguayo suffered a burst peptic ulcer and was afterward placed in an intensive care unit at the hospital in Guadalajara, Jalisco.Aguayo was released from the hospital on April 19 and was scheduled to receive treatment for his condition for a full year.The following day, Perros del Mal announced that Aguayo's tumor had been found to be benign and that he would be returning to the ring at the promotion's event on May 8. Aguayo made his return to AAA, in a non–wrestling role, on May 1. In his return match on May 8, Aguayo continued his and Los Perros del Mal's feud with Los Psycho Circus by pinning Psycho Clown after a low blow in a six-man tag team match. The feud continued on May 29 at Perros del Mal Producciones third anniversary show, where Los Psycho Circus defeated Los Perros del Mal in a six-man tag team steel cage Masks vs. Hairs match and, as a result, Super Crazy, the last man left in the cage, was forced to have his head shaved bald. Aguayo was set to wrestle as part of Los Perros del Mal at TripleManía XIX, facing Los Psycho Circus to determine the first ever AAA World Trios Champions, but was forced to pull out of the event due to an adverse reaction to the medication given to him as part of his tumor treatment. Aguayo returned on July 24 at a Perros del Mal event, where he teamed Damián 666 and Halloween to face Blue Demon Jr., Cassandro and L.A. Park in a match, which ended in a no contest, when Park turned on his partners. Aguayo returned to AAA on August 19, replacing L.A. Park and teaming with Damián 666 and Halloween against El Mesías, Joe Líder and El Zorro in a six-man tag team match, which they lost via disqualification when Líder was attacked by his former tag team partner Nicho el Millonario. After the match, Aguayo officially named Nicho the newest member of Los Perros del Mal. Aguayo made his return to pay-per-view on October 9 at Héroes Inmortales, where he unsuccessfully challenged Dr. Wagner Jr. for the AAA Latin American Championship in a Bullterrier match. Afterward, Aguayo began feuding with Jack Evans. On December 16 at Guerra de Titanes, Aguayo and Evans continued their rivalry in a six-man tag team match, during which they busted each other open. Eventually, Aguayo's team won the match, when Héctor Garza pinned Fénix. The feud between Aguayo and Evans continued to Rey de Reyes on March 18, 2012, where Aguayo pinned Evans to win the Rey de Reyes tournament and earn a match for the AAA World Heavyweight Championship. On August 5 at Triplemanía XX, Aguayo unsuccessfully challenged El Mesías for the AAA World Heavyweight Championship. Afterward, Aguayo started a year-long rivalry with Cibenético, which culminated in a Lucha de Apuestas in the main event of Triplemanía XXI on June 16, 2013, where Aguayo was victorious, forcing his rival to have his head shaved bald. In August 2013, Aguayo came together with Cibernético to help him in his battle with his former La Secta stable. On October 18 at Héroes Inmortales VII, La Secta eliminated both Aguayo and Cibernético as well as El Mesías from the Copa Antonio Peña, which led to the three retaliating by costing Secta members Dark Escoria and Dark Espiritu their match for the AAA World Tag Team Championship. Aguayo's technico turn was seemingly completed on November 22, when Los Perros del Mal members Daga and Psicosis turned on him, labeling him a traitor for teaming with Cibernético. However, on December 8 at Guerra de Titanes, Aguayo turned on Cibernético, rejoined Daga and Psicosis and brought Los Perros del Mal back under the umbrella of the reformed La Sociedad. On August 17, 2014, at Triplemanía XXII, Aguayo started a new feud with the debuting El Patrón by attacking him and his father Dos Caras at the start of the show. Later in the main event, Aguayo defeated Cibernético, Dr. Wagner Jr. and Myzteziz, the former Místico, in a four-way elimination match to win Copa Triplemanía XXII. Post-match, he was attacked by El Patrón. The attack led to a match at Héroes Inmortales VIII where Aguayo Jr. and El Texano Jr. defeated El Patrón and El Mesías. In subsequent months Aguayo, Jr. focused on Myzteziz, resuming the storyline the started in CMLL when Myzteziz was known as Místico. The storyline led to the main event of the 2015 Rey de Reyes where Aguayo Jr. teamed up with Pentagón Jr., only to lose to Myzteziz and the returning Rey Mysterio Jr. Death On March 20, 2015, Aguayo wrestled a tag match, teaming with Manik against Rey Mysterio Jr. and Xtreme Tiger at a show for The Crash in Tijuana, Baja California, Mexico. During the match, Mysterio used a headscissors takedown to propel Aguayo out of the ring, but Aguayo returned to the ring, upon which Mysterio dropkicked Aguayo in the shoulder to set up for Mysterio's finisher, the 619, as Aguayo landed on the middle rope. Manik then fell onto the middle rope Aguayo was resting on too, as Mysterio planned to hit the 619 on both of them simultaneously. At this point, Aguayo appeared to be limp. Mysterio started to perform the 619, but Manik immediately noticed that something was wrong and told Mysterio to stop. Mysterio's 619 didn't connect, and he momentarily broke character to try and figure out what was wrong. The match continued, but was eventually finished by Mysterio pinning Manik after a few more spots near Aguayo. Konnan attempted to revive Aguayo at ringside by shaking him. At this point, Aguayo had slumped to the mat and appeared to be bleeding from the eyes. Officials later brought Aguayo out of the ring. When paramedics arrived, Aguayo was brought to the local Del Prado hospital, where he was pronounced dead around 1:00am on March 21. According to the initial announcement from the hospital, Aguayo died from a cervical spine trauma, reportedly as a result of a dropkick by Mysterio Jr. that propelled him forward and caused him to land trachea-first onto the middle ring rope, causing severe whiplash trauma that snapped his neck. Aguayo was not immediately attended to by a physician and was actually taken from the ring on a piece of plywood instead of a stretcher, which lead to some criticism of the event organizers. However, the coroner stated that it made no difference. The Tijuana wrestling commission later explained that the doctor was backstage, attending to two other injuries that happened during the show. One of those injuries was a spinal injury and they did not want to remove that wrestler from the stretcher he was on, which was why they used the plywood to move Aguayo from the ring. The doctors worked on resuscitating Aguayo for over an hour before declaring him dead. Several Mexican promotions paid tribute to Aguayo after his death. AAA aired an hour-long tribute show dedicated to him covering his career. Lucha Underground also paid tribute to Aguayo the night after his death, with Vampiro, Konnan, and El Hijo del Fantasma all giving emotional speeches about him, as well as honoring him with a ten-bell salute. Other promotions paid tribute to him include CMLL, WWL, and The Crash. Several WWE employees, including Stephanie McMahon, Daniel Bryan, Paul Heyman, and Paige, also gave their thoughts on the incident and gave their condolences to Aguayo's family. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and Signature moves' **''La Lanza'' (Standing or diving double foot stomp) **''La Silla'' (Diving seated senton) **''Perrito Driver'' (Low blow) *'Tag teams and stables' **La Furia del Norte (The Northern Fury) **La Nueva Sociedad (The New Society) **La Sociedad (The Society) **Los Junior Atomicos (The Junior Atomics) **Los Perros del Mal (The Dogs of Evil) *'Nicknames' **"El Arquitecto del Mal" (The Architect of Evil) *'Entrance themes' **"Perros" by Cartel de Santa Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **Mexican National Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Héctor Garza (1), with Perro Aguayo, Sr. (2) **Mexican National Atómicos Championship (1 time) - with Blue Demon Jr., La Parka II & Mascara Sagrada, Jr. **Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Trios Championship (1 time) - with Mr. Águila & Héctor Garza See also *Perro Aguayo, Jr's event history External links *Perro Aguayo, Jr. profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1979 births Category:1995 debuts Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Dantes Lucha Factory alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fuerza Mexicana de Lucha Libre alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Toryumon Mexico alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumni Category:2015 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Nueva Generacion Xtrema alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Promociones Corchado alumni Category:Independencia Total alumni Category:Lucha Libre VIP alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Promociones Gutierrez alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers